Happy Valentines Day
by The Sand Demon's Fire Demon
Summary: Oneshot. Warren doesn't like Valentines Day, Amaya does, she must persuade him to take her out for Valentines Day and have fun, does it work?


**This is a oneshot using my character from my stories 'Falling' and 'Are You Going To Catch Me?', please review and tell me what you think! It doesn't actually fit in with either of the stories plots, so you don't have to read those first, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

"Warren!" I yelled at my slumbering pyro, he grunted and rolled over, I frowned and put my hands on my hips, "Warren Peace! Get up!"

"Rain, I am sleeping," he groaned, lifting his head up to glare at me tiredly.

"Warren, what day is it today?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow and tapping my foot slowly, he looked confused and I sighed, "Warren, it's Valentine's Day, you're supposed to get your fat ass out of bed and shower me with gifts etc."

"Tell you what, I'll do whatever you want in an hour," he mumbled, burying his head back into the pillow.

"IT'S NOON YOU LAZY BASTARD!!!!" I shouted angrily, lightning sparking at my fingertips, "YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT SINCE NINE THIS MORNING!! SO YOU, WARREN ANDREW PEACE, ARE GOING TO GET OUT OF BED AND WE'RE GOING TO SPEND VALENTINE'S DAY TOGETHER, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!!!"

He looked at me blearily before smirking and yanking me down next to him on the bed, "we could always spend Valentines Day in bed," he said suggestively.

"You forgot, didn't you?" I sighed and his guilty expression told all.

"I just never usually celebrate it," he muttered, pressing his lips to mine, "I love you, Rain."

"Aw, I love you too," I smiled, "but you're not off the hook, get up, we're going out tonight at least and I want you up right now, Warren, pretty please, for me?" I added as he looked like he was about to argue, he could never resist my pout so I quickly put it on and he groaned.

"No, you are not allowed to use the pout," he grumbled, scowling, "and it's noon on a Saturday, you usually sleep the day away too, mainly because we never get much sleep on Friday nights."

"Shut up," I yelped, blush rising up cheeks, "Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve are downstairs."

"Um, Rain, they know about our Friday nights, your Aunt walked in when it was morning and found us both naked, remember? Your Uncle nearly killed me along with Pietro," Warren said calmly, "any of this sound familiar to you?"

"Oh yeah," I giggled, resting my head on his muscular chest, "you just stood there and looked at them, you weren't scared at all."

"You're worse than both of them put together, trust me," Warren teased lightly, running a tender hand through my perfectly straightened hair, wait, I was laying in bed in my brand new outfit, ready to go out and Warren hadn't even noticed!

"Warren, do you think I look pretty?" I asked innocently, lifting my head and looking at him cutely.

"I always think you look pretty," he replied slowly, obviously wondering where the hell this was going, "have you cut your hair?"

"No," I sighed, "I straightened it, took me hours and I had to whack Pietro over the head with the straighteners since he wouldn't stop fussing."

"Nice," Warren smirked, then sobered at my stern look, he still had to work out was different, "you've put on more make up that usual?"

"No!" I snapped, "I'm wearing the same make up I wear everyday!"

"Okay, okay," he said quickly, kissing me softly to apologise, "you've got new shoes?"

"Nearly," I smiled.

"New outfit?" he said almost hesitantly, probably thought I was going to snap at him again or hit him.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," I laughed, putting my lips against his before quickly getting up and straightening my clothes and hair, "Warren, up, please, for me and tomorrow we'll do whatever you want, just for today, can you get out of bed and go out with me somewhere, please?"

"Okay, just not the mall," he agreed, though I could feel his small smile as I kissed him happily.

"Not the mall," I nodded, skipping out the room, "ten minutes Warren!"

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

I kept my eyes on Amaya as she skipped happily out the room, a happy smile gracing her pink lips, her dark hair bouncing slightly with every step she took.

My own smile crept onto my face as I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom across the hall, I came face to face with Will who was looking nervous, I raised an eyebrow in question as to why he was standing in my way and blocking the way to the bathroom.

"Um, I need your advice," Will blurted and my eyebrows shot up while he looked at the floor.

"Stronghold, I need to shower and Rain is going to seriously hurt me if I'm not down those stairs very soon, so, hurry it up," I snapped, sounding harsher than intended, ah well, he was used to it.

"You see, I love Grace but, I don't know how to tell her and you and Amaya obviously love each other if your Friday nights are any indication of that and I want to know how to tell Graced that I, uh, love her," Will rambled rapidly and I couldn't help but smirk.

"If you tell anyone I told you what I'm about to tell, I will roast you alive, Stronghold," I sighed and he nodded hastily, I ran a hand through my hair as I thought about how I should put this, "right, Stronghold, I never actually planned on how to tell Rain that I loved her, she told me first actually, when we first saw each other after she was kidnapped, you can't plan how to tell someone that you love them, you'll just know when the time's right, now, move so I can go shower, Stronghold," I ordered, narrowing my eyes threateningly.

"Thanks, man," Will grinned, bolting down the stairs at my warning glare, "and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're actually a nice guy!"

"Shut up Stronghold!" I yelled after him, slamming the bathroom door shut and I soon heard Amaya yelling at me to hurry up and quit slamming doors, then something about me being an annoying asshole or something of the sort.

Half an hour later I was being dragged out the house by Amaya, for such a small girl she was incredibly strong.

"Where are we going?" I asked once she'd stopped dragging me and we were walking down the street hand in hand, I can't believe I agreed to celebrate Valentine's Day instead of sleeping.

"The fair," Amaya replied happily, oh yeah, that's why I agreed to celebrate Valentine's Day instead of sleeping, I wanted to make her happy, I was turning into a sap.

"What fair?" I frowned.

"It's only here for a week, today's the first day it's open, it's supposed to be really good, Layla called while you were sleeping, she's there with Lash, she says it's good while Lash says he's being tortured," Amaya giggled, her blue eyes sparkling, "it'll be great, I promise."

"What kind of fair?" I said slowly, "its not some hippie like fair, you know, the ones that have people who hug trees and stuff?"

"No, the type of fair with rides and stalls and games and you can win me lots of stuff," she laughed, "when Pietro and I were little there was a fair that came to Kingstown every year, our parents used to take us and we'd make it like a family day out, it was so much fun, we'd go on every ride and buy as much candyfloss as we could carry then, when we got home Pietro and I would eat it all in one night and get in loads of trouble with mom and dad, not to mention we were really sick the next day," she smiled, her eyes distant as she remembered her childhood, she shook her head slightly and put on a grin, "come on, we're nearly there!"

A couldn't help but smile at her child like excitement as we arrived at the fair, her eyes sparkling with happiness and anticipation, she pulled me into the large field where there were rides, stalls and fair like things.

"Amaya! Warren!" Layla squealed excitedly as she spotted us and hugged Amaya tightly, "you finally got Warren out of bed, huh?"

"After three hours, yes," Amaya grinned, "what are the best rides? Oooh, is the roller coaster any good? What stalls have the best prizes?"

"The roller coaster is pretty good, the stalls on the right side of the field have the best prizes and I love the Tunnel of Love," Layla answered, "oh, I know how much you like your sweets, the stall with that kind of stuff is next to the roller coaster, I think they want you to puke while you're on that thing."

"Rain, let's go to the Tunnel of Love," I smirked.

"That was my favourite ride too," Lash laughed.

"No, we'll go on that later," Amaya replied, taking my hand and dragging me in some random direction, waving goodbye to Lash and Layla, "we're going to go on the roller coaster first, then you're going to win me some prizes then we'll go on some more rides, then we'll go in the Tunnel of Love, then we'll buy some sweets, then we'll go somewhere else and then we'll go home."

"Are we going to be able to do all that in one day since it is half past twelve?" I asked, frowning slightly as we joined the queue for the roller coaster.

"We would have more time if someone wasn't such a lazy, fat ass," Amaya snapped, though I could tell she was teasing from the way her eyes held laughter, you could work out every emotion she was feeling from her eyes, they always held something.

"If you weren't so good in bed, then I wouldn't have been tired," I retorted, smirking as she blushed.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining last night," she shot back, folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I wouldn't ever complain," I whispered in her ear and she poked her tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes with a small smile, "do that again and I'll bite it off."

"Like you would," she scoffed, sticking her tongue out at me again and as she put it back in her mouth with a grin, I pressed my lips over hers, my hands cupping her face, I felt her lips curve into a slight smile as she kissed back and someone clearing their throat made us break apart.

"Can you we move it along, dears, the line's moving?" a woman smiled at us as Amaya's cheeks turned a slight pink colour, the woman had a child by her side who grinned happily at Amaya and she smiled back.

"Hey Jimmy," she said as we closed the rather large gap that had been created while we were distracted.

"Hey, Lion Lady!" the child cried happily, hugging her tightly, "this is the first time I'm ever going to ride on the big kid rides, cool huh?!"

"Wow, that's awesome," Amaya smiled, wrapping her arms round him in return, "it'll be great, just you wait and see."

"I know!" Jimmy squealed excitedly, then looked at me with a frown, "who are you?"

Wait, this was the kid that asked if Amaya and I were getting married after he saw us kissing when we first saw each other after she'd been kidnapped.

"Jimmy," the woman scolded, "be polite."

"This is Warren," Amaya answered when she realised I wasn't going to say a single word, she shot me a small glare before turning back to the child that was holding her hand tightly, "remember, he was there when you and your mommy helped me."

"Oh yeah," he said slowly, "are you getting married yet?"

"Not yet," Amaya replied, "we're a bit young for that."

"But I'm still coming to your wedding when you do get married, right?" Jimmy frowned, looking up at Amaya who nodded.

"I promised," she answered, "our turn now, see you later Jimmy, Kathy," she grinned, letting go of his hand and yanking me into a cart on the roller coaster after I'd paid the guy operating it.

"Bye Lion Lady! Bye Warren!" Jimmy called after and Amaya waved at him with a smile and a giggle.

"He is so cute," she giggled and my eyes narrowed, she laughed and kissed me softly, "you're not cute, you're very sexy, happy now?"

"Not quite," I smirked, placing my lips over hers and she giggled again before winding her arms round my neck and wrapped mine round her waist, the roller coaster started but, we kept our lips together, she gasped suddenly as we went down a sharp drop and broke the kiss, keeping her arms round me as she laughed happily.

Ten minutes later we were getting off the roller coaster, Amaya was grinning uncontrollably, her once perfectly in place hair tousled and wind swept from the speed of the ride, her eyes sparkling with pure joy.

"That was so much fun!" she squealed excitedly, clinging to my hand tightly as she practically jumped up and down in glee, "we have to go on again before we leave!"

"Okay, okay," I sighed, smiling slightly at her childish antics as she began dragging me to some stalls.

"Come on! I want to see if you can win me a teddy bear!" she grinned.

"You're not serious," I groaned, "a teddy bear?"

"Warren," she pouted, "pretty please, I want a teddy, look, Lash has already won Layla one," she said, pointing toward the couple who were buying some food.

"Fine, I'm not letting Stretch beat me," I growled, letting Amaya drag me to some random stall to win her some prizes.

* * *

**(Amaya POV)**

"Yay!" I cheered as Warren won me a very large teddy bear, "thanks Warren! It's so fluffy!"

"You are so childish," he stated, rolling his eyes as I hugged the teddy bear happily, I grinned at him and kissed him.

"And you love me for it," I giggled, we'd been at the fair for about five hours now and Warren had won me a load of toys, he and Lash were in a competition to see who could win the most, at the last count Lash was in the lead by two so Warren had instantly gone and won me five, I couldn't actually carry them all and we were currently on our way home to dump them there before we went out again.

"And I don't know why," he smirked.

"Amaya, why are you carrying about twenty teddies and other toys?" Pietro's confused voice asked from behind us.

"Actually, it's twenty two, thirty seven all together," I replied, turning to face him, "can you take them home for me?"

"Fine, hand the over," he sighed, "I'll take them in the car."

"Thanks!" I grinned, shoving all the toys I was carrying in the back seat while just dumped his in the trunk, "I'll see you later big brother!" I smiled, grabbing Warren's hand and dragging him down the street.

By the time night fell we were sitting in the park against a large tree, Warren's arms wrapped securely round my waist while I rested my head on his muscular chest, we jst sat there in silence, watching the sky slowly change to dark, when a sudden drop of water fell on my cheek, I frowned and looked up, rain started pouring down and we leapt up quickly, we ran down the street and stopped beneath the canopy to a flower shop.

"Sorry the rain ruined your day," Warren said softly, winding his arms round me and pulling me close to him, I smiled and kissed him lightly, my fingers playing with his wet hair absently.

"It didn't," I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rain," he smiled, "happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day," I breathed and, as the rain plummeted down around us, our lips met in a soft, loving kiss.

* * *

**Uh, I just wanted to write something** **for Valentines day and I'm kind of disappointed at how it ended, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
